Appuntamento all'alba
by Ida59
Summary: Un incontro all'alba, atteso per sapere, per raccontare un amore che deve restare segreto. Seguito ideale di "Incontro notturno".


Appuntamento all'alba

 **Titolo:** Appuntamento all'alba

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 14-15 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale (Kelly Stevenson)

 **Pairing** : Severus / Kelly

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un incontro all'alba, atteso per sapere, per raccontare un amore che deve restare segreto. Seguito ideale di "Incontro notturno".

 **Parole-pagine:** 1448 – 4

 **Nota 1** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…

 **Nota 2:** Dedicato a Monica che ha tanto insistito per avere una continuazione di "Incontro notturno".

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Appuntamento all'alba

Il sole era appena spuntato: superate le cime delle montagne che circondano Hogwarts, irradiava con i primi raggi le cime degli alberi della Foresta Proibita.

Severus Piton, il preside, non aveva dormito nelle sue stanze; Kelly Stevenson lo tenevo d'occhio, come sempre, e la sera prima l'aveva visto inoltrarsi nel folto degli alberi, il lungo mantello nero che oscillava con eleganza alle sue spalle: aveva annotato tutto sul taccuino di giornalista, anche se neppure una riga sarebbe mai finita sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, o su qualsiasi altro giornale.

Aveva imparato la lezione: la vita di Severus era troppo importante per lei, e per tutto il mondo magico, per rischiare di metterla in pericolo rivelando la verità, anche se ciò lo condannava a una tremenda solitudine e al disprezzo di tutti coloro per i quali, invece, Kelly sapeva che ogni giorno rischiava la vita.

Lo aveva sospettato fin da quanto era stato costretto a uccidere il vecchio preside, sì, proprio su suo ordine, terribile gesto che lo aveva gettato nel più tragico sconforto, e qualche giorno prima aveva avuto la conferma definitiva dei suoi sospetti, quando lo aveva sorpreso a schiantare quel bastardo di Carrow per salvare Neville dalle sue torture. Quella notte gli aveva impulsivamente rivelato l'amore che da dieci anni le bruciava nel cuore, fin da quando era stata sua alunna dei M.A.G.O., ma Severus si era ritratto, quasi nascondendosi dietro al suo dovere, sfuggendo un amore che non riteneva di meritare. Ma Kelly aveva visto bene le nere fiamme incontrollate che ardevano nelle tenebrose profondità dei suoi occhi ed era sicura che, se anche una sola possibilità fosse esistita per arrivare al cuore del mago, avrebbe saputo trovare la via, anche se in quel momento aveva solo potuto gridare il suo amore al mantello nero che gli ondeggiava alle spalle, mentre si allontanava dopo quell'istante di esitazione. _E gli aveva promesso di aspettarlo._

Era quello il motivo per cui adesso era lì, ad attendere il suo ritorno nel primo sole del mattino, dopo quella che doveva essere stata un'altra sua tremenda notte trascorsa nel Cerchio del Mangiamorte, indossando un'impassibile maschera d'argento a celare la sua umanità, _e il suo dolore_. Cos'era accaduto tra quelle tenebrose ombre? Il sangue aveva ancora una volta macchiato le sue mani straziandogli di nuovo l'anima, o forse era riuscito a salvare qualche vittima designata?

Il sole batteva radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla, una figura si stagliò in controluce1, alle spalle la massa ancora scura degli alberi da cui era uscito zoppicando, stringendosi nel mantello nero: il sangue brillava rosso sul suo volto pallido, illuminato dal sole dopo i primi passi sul prato. Accorgendosi d'essere ormai in piena vista si ritrasse cercando di nuovo l'ombra protettiva degli alberi.

Kelly si slanciò verso il mago, giusto in tempo per sostenerlo ed aiutarlo ad appoggiarsi con la schiena al riparo di un tronco d'albero, nascosto alla vista delle finestre del castello.

\- Severus!

Sul volto pallido del mago, una lacrima di sangue gli rigava la guancia, partendo da un taglio sulla tempia, ma era sulla gamba, che Severus ora teneva stretta tra le mani, che vi era la ferita più grave e profonda, quella che lo faceva zoppicare e dalla quale doveva aver perso abbondante sangue.

Il mago sospirò, mentre una smorfia di dolore si disegnava sul suo viso:

\- Cosa ci fai qui?

\- Ti aspettavo, - sussurrò piano Kelly, - _ti aspetto sempre_ …

Severus scosse il capo senza parlare ma nei suoi occhi Kelly vide di nuovo ardere le fiamme nere che sapevano ammaliarla e condurla nella profondità dell'anima del mago. Si chiese se si rendesse conto che poteva leggere la straziante sofferenza della sua anima quando la guardava in quel modo _. O, forse, era proprio quello che lui voleva…_ Per un istante volle credere che il mago lo permettesse solo a lei.

Lo sguardo nero si fece ancora più ardente e Kelly si sentì attrarre sempre più in quell'abisso di tenebre scintillanti:

\- Ti amo… - riuscì appena a mormorare, il fiato che le mancava.

Severus distolse lo sguardo di colpo.

Sì, adesso era certa che il mago sapesse benissimo cosa accadesse in quegli istanti preziosi, e che fosse addirittura lui a volerlo. Anche se poi si ritraeva ogni volta che gli rivelava il suo amore, come se ne avesse paura, come se non si ritenesse degno d'essere amato.

Però le aveva permesso, in un breve flash, di vedere cos'era accaduto quella notte e Kelly non avrebbe più scordato il terrore impresso in quegli occhi color del cielo spalancati nell'orrore buio della notte. Eppure, Severus era riuscito a salvare la ragazzina e la madre, a rischio della propria vita, e le aveva tratte in salvo portandole lontano, anche se l'ultimo sortilegio, prima che il Mangiamorte che li inseguiva cadesse morto a terra, lo aveva colpito alla gamba. Incurante del dolore, si era smaterializzato regalando la vita a vittime designate, scambiandola con quella del loro aguzzino.

Era stato costretto ad uccidere ancora, e Kelly era sicura che anche quella morte aveva straziato l'anima del mago, anche se era un… nemico, ma pur sempre un essere umano.

\- Ti fa male?

Che domanda sciocca: certo che la gamba gli doleva, ma non era quello il dolore cui Kelly si riferiva.

Di nuovo le fiamme arsero negli occhi neri di Severus, come se lui avesse compreso il reale significato della sua domanda, e Kelly si sentì stringere il cuore; una lacrima scese lenta sul suo viso mentre di nuovo mormorava:

\- Ti amo, Severus…

Questa volta il mago non distolse lo sguardo; lo vide tremare appena, le labbra che si schiudevano piano in un tenero sussurro:

\- Kelly…

Lo guardò attraverso il velo di lacrime e gli parve bellissimo: un angelo nero caduto e rovesciato, abbattuto da colpe lontane, che si aggrappava a lei per sopravvivere. Era tutto scritto in quei suoi meravigliosi occhi neri, impresso nel tremore delle sue labbra sottili.

Era troppo, troppo da sopportare, per chiunque; Kelly chiuse gli occhi, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e gli sfiorò piano le labbra:

\- Severus… amore…

Il respiro era tiepido e il mago non si sottrasse al suo lieve tocco: non lo ricambiò, ma le sue labbra rimasero lievemente dischiuse permettendole di deporvi un dolce bacio; Kelly percepì il tremito della bocca e fu certa che in quell'istante i suoi occhi neri scintillassero. Ma non avrebbe potuto dire se fosse amore…

Infine Severus si lasciò lentamente scivolare a terra e le permise di aiutarlo con la ferita alla gamba. In pochi istanti il mago stesso la rimarginò e fu nuovamente in piedi: avrebbe potuto farlo anche da solo, prima, ma aveva dato la precedenza alla salvezza delle due donne, così come poi le aveva permesso di vedere qual era il vero dolore che lo straziava.

Avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte a sé e ripetergli mille volte il suo amore: temeva di essere respinta, ma se non ci avesse provato, non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Con un gesto impulsivo lo abbracciò e lo strinse forte tra le braccia, le lacrime che si mischiavano con il sangue sulla sua guancia:

\- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo!

Lo sentì irrigidirsi un attimo, poi rilassarsi, e si trovò all'improvviso avvolta dalle sue braccia, le labbra ardenti che le sfioravano la fronte in un amaro sussurro:

\- Non merito il tuo amore, Kelly, c'è troppa oscurità in me…

Si strinse al mago: non le importava quanto tempo ci avrebbe impiegato, ma sarebbe riuscita a convincere Severus che le sue erano tenebre luminose, rese preziose dai suoi rimorsi e dalla sua sofferenza. E che se c'era un uomo che meritava l'amore, quello era proprio Severus Piton, e lei aveva intenzione di amarlo, _per tutto il resto della vita._

Il mago la stava guardando ora, leggendo i pensieri che gli offriva: scrollava il capo, il viso serio e pallido, ma le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi ardevano, più luminose che mai.

\- Ti aspetterò, Severus, ogni giorno e ogni notte, fino a quando verrai da me.

Kelly sì sentì bruciare dallo sguardo oscuro del mago, e desiderò solo perdersi in quell'abisso di tenebre di cui ormai conosceva anche l'intensa dolcezza.

\- Torniamo al castello. – sospirò Severus, mentre con un tocco di bacchetta si ripuliva dal sangue il volto pallido e stanco per la lunga notte, e le vesti. – Sei un'ottima copertura per il mio rientro alla scuola a quest'ora, senza destare sospetti.

Kelly sorrise, maliziosa:

\- Uhm… chissà quale voci mai si spargeranno su di noi… piccanti…

Lo sguardo del mago la fulminò, minaccioso e severo.

\- Ok, ok… le smentirò. - rispose sospirando e guardandolo negli occhi, sognante. – Sarà il nostro segreto…

Severus scosse il capo, ma Kelly fu certa di vedere l'ombra di un sorriso disegnarsi appena sulle sue labbra sottili mentre le porgeva il braccio cui si strinse subito, felice di quella inaspettata vicinanza con l'uomo che amava.

1 Queste due uestew Qfrasi ricalcano il testo della domanda del gioco-test.

6


End file.
